Video content segmentation, categorization and identification can be applied to a number of major application areas. The major application areas are broadcast content indexing, and monitoring broadcast content.
A number of applications utilize video segmentation and content identification. Also, a number of techniques to detect commercials within broadcast content use feature detectors and a decision tree, also considered a form of classifier. Such techniques are generally performed after a show is recorded.
Traditional content identification applications such as audience measurement, broadcast monitoring, play out verification are currently limited to a lower scale of deployment for a limited number of clients. For monitoring of large scale deployments, there is a need to perform monitoring tasks with higher efficiency.